Say My Name
by underarrest39
Summary: Sweeney wants to know which name Mrs. Lovett likes better. i know random. it sounds better than it is. first fic! : chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello! I am so excited to have my first Sweeney Todd fanfic. I have been reading many fanfics and I have never had a sudden inspiration to write one. Not until now, of course. I truly absolutely loved the movie and have already seen it twice!! Thank you for clicking on my story and please reviews! Good or bad I don't care any criticism is good criticism. **

**Say My Name **

Mr. T always paces around his shop waiting hungrily for Jude Turpin to arrive and have his sweet revenge on his dear Lucy and Johanna. Usually I could tell by his step what mood he was, but his mood never seemed to change. Ever since he came back from that horrible land called Australia all he ever talked about was revenge. Ya see Judge Turpin was the man who sent Mr. T for jail for fifteen years of the crime of foolishness. Well, that was the rumour but everyone always knew he sent him away so he could get to his dear wife Lucy.

I made him dinner and walked up the stairs to his shop. I could only hear silence. He must have heard me come up the stairs. I knocked but there was no answer. I opened the door to find him where he usually stands, looking out the window of the streets of London, possibly waiting for Judge Turpin to walk down the street.

"Mr. T," I said loudly. He did not turn or respond. It didn't surprise me at all. "Dreamin' up revenge again Mr. T. When are ya gonna stop thinkin' about the judge, my dear?" I expected no response as always. I silently placed his dinner on the cabinet where he always had his shiny silver razors. "Goodnight, Mr. T," I said and turn my back to go out of the gloomy room.

"Mrs. Lovett," Mr. Todd suddenly said. I stopped in mid-step and turned to him. He turned his back to the window. "My pet," he smiles coolly.

"Yes, Mr. T?" I asked, narrowing my eyes to him. His expression didn't change as he walked towards me.

"Say my name, Mrs. Lovett," he said suddenly. I hesitated for a moment, and started to wonder if Mr. T was pulling my leg. It seemed a strange question to ask especially when we already knew each others name.

"Which one Mr. T, 'member you have two, my dear," I reminded him. He stared at me for a moment and glanced down at his belt. I started to think he would kill me if I said the wrong name.

"The one you like better," he answered firmly. He put one hand on my right shoulder and held my left hand. My hands were slightly shaking as I looked into his never ending eyes of darkness.

"Benjamin Barker," I said softly. He stared back at me as I waited in silence for his reaction from what name I chose to call him. His lips quivered slightly as we stared at each other. I looked down at his belt and seen the glint from one his razors.

"Mr. T," I said, breaking the silence suddenly. "Toby might be wonderin' where tea is, I better go," I pulled away from him, but I didn't take my eyes off him. I slowly walked out the door and went downstairs to where Toby was waiting for me. My mind started racing as I hurried down the stairs wondering what I put in gin tonight.

"Mum, are you alright?" he asked curiously.

"Yes love," I answered, smiling at him. We sat down at the dinner table eating in silence. I could hear Mr. Todd walking around again in another rhythm which was different; it was one that I never heard before. It seemed happier than any other rhythm's I heard from his footsteps. After dinner Toby went off to bed and I cleaned up and got ready for another busy day. I was I was wiping the tables down outside I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned to see Mr. Todd coming down.

"Mr. T?"

The only answer I got was silence as usual. I went back to my cleaning and I felt a presence behind me. I turned this time Mr. Todd was so close I could smell the shaving cream he uses for his customers.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said to me in a flat tone. The crickets in the background seemed to soften and the lights seemed somewhat dimmer. I felt the moment I had been waiting for since he got sent to Australia.

"Yes Mr. T?" I answered, trying to hide the happiness in my voice. Those three simple words could change both of our lives dramatically. I suddenly had this whole fantasy running through my mind about living by the sea with Toby and Mr. T. It seemed truly perfect moment to confess his love to me so we could go to the sea, get married and have beautiful children. I could see myself and Mr. T holding our first child who would be a little brother for Toby. He would be happy and not thinking about the past anymore. There would no such thing as Johanna and Lucy, they would both been forgotten by everyone, especially by Mr. Todd.

"Nellie Lovett," he said, flatly. All my dreams just shattered right then and there. I was shocked to hear him to use my name and shocked about the answer. But a sudden realization came and I remember he only ever called me Mr. Lovett. I was speechless as he walked away and went back his shop above my store. He closed the door with a bang leaving me behind stunned and confused.

"He said me name," I said to the night air, still staring at Mr. Todd's door.

**A/N:** **I know this is extremely random and probably out of character but I thought I would experiment a little before I start writing more. This is my first Sweeny Todd fic go easy on me please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hey, guys. Back again with a second chapter for this supposed one-shot. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh yeah I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the first one but I figure everyone knows no one will ever own Sweeney whatsoever anyway, Stephen Sondheim does! (One of many I think…)**

"Mr. Todd!" I yelled after I stared at the door for a moment. I dropped my cleaning facilities and took the steps two at a time. Before I even reached the door it flew open with Mr. T there standing like he was waiting for me.

"Nellie," he said softly. I hesitated for a second. I still wasn't used to Mr. Todd calling me Nellie yet.

"Mr. T. Wot's wrong?" I asked in concern. His facial expression suddenly changed and just stared into my eyes.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" he snapped.

"Mr. T, I-"

"I thought you would have liked the sound of your name better coming from me," he answered, harshly.

"Wot?"

"Nellie," he said, it was like he was trying to get used to calling me by my name.

"Shut up!" I shrieked. "There is something fishy goin' on around 'ere sir, are you okay? Wot is wrong with you? Did you bump your 'ead Mr. T? 'ave ya cut yerself without even realizin'?" before I even had a chance to babble on, he suddenly had his lips to mine. A rush of pleasure swept through me as I kissed him back. I had always wished for this moment to come but it felt awfully weird. I broke the kiss before I lost myself into him.

"Mr. T!" I yelped. Mr. Todd stepped back a bit and waited for me. "Wot is wrong with yer?"

"My pet, if you ask me that one more time I might have to convince you better," he said, in a tone I never heard him use. I was shocked once again the second time. I blushed and realized what he meant. _Mr. T must be on something_, I thought.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" he asked, angrily.

"Wot?"

"Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"How do yer know wot I want?" I replied in defense.

"You know the answer to that already, my pet," he replied, bluntly. I stared at him for a moment; of course he was right about that I have always wanted him. I glanced from the floor and back up to Mr. Todd, I still wasn't quite sure of what to do.

"Mum?" I heard a faint voice call from below. I had totally forgotten about Toby and realized all the noise I made before must have woken the poor love up.

"Yes, darlin'?" I answered, leaning over the balcony in behind the steps.

"Wot was all the screaming about?"

"Nuthin' love, go back to bed," I reassured him sweetly.

"Ok," he replied and heard his footsteps close a door. I felt relived he didn't ask anymore questions. Sweeny didn't seem to care that Toby heard us.

"So Nellie, want to come in to my shop," he asked. "Or do you want to stand out there looking even more confused then usual?" I brought my attention back to him and narrowed my eyes at Mr. Todd. He had stepped away and made a hand gesture to come inside. I didn't hesitate this time and took his offer. He closed the softly and turned to me.

"Mr. T. are you sure yer alright?" I asked again. This time he hated me asking and shoved me against the wall, his hand on my throat.

"Nellie, dear. If you ask one more time I won't call by your name ever again," he threatened. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ok, I will never ask a stupid question again," I promised him. He let go of me and stood back. Although a question was lingering in my mind and I had to ask it.

"Wot…?"

"Shut up!" he snapped yelled.

"How do yer know what I was goin' to say, Mr. T?" I asked him angrily.

"Nellie, it's easy to tell what you're about to ask," he replied.

"Oh," I answered. "Does that mean I can call yer by your real name?"

He stared at me.

"Depends," he answered, after a short pause.

"On wot?"

"That you never ask a ridiculous question."

"That's bit 'ard, Mr. T." I answered, embarrassed slightly. I may 'ave a lot to ask but maybe only half were obvious question.

"I know," he chuckled softly to himself. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was beginning to annoy me even more now.

"Fine, Benjamin," I said without realizing. His eyes softened as he stared at me. "Or would you rather Mr. Barker, sir?" I added, quickly. Mr. Todd laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my pet, Nellie," he whispered to me as he got closer to my face. I could smell his hair, quite revolting but it seemed like heaven at that moment. He put his hand on my cheek and slowly but deliberately slid his hand down my side. My skin tingled wherever his hand touched.

"Erm…"

"Nellie, you don't have to be nervous about anything," he assured me. I couldn't answer by where his hand was heading down to my waist and running along my thigh.

"Are yer drunk Mr. T?" I realized I asked another stupid question and I knew what was coming. He shoved me away from him angrily.

"Mrs. Lovett," he said angrily. "LEAVE!" he roared. I didn't move, I just wanted to cry. I really liked it how he was calling by my first name. For once I thought I was actually not just someone who was helping him get rid of the evidence of his revenge killings.

"No, I won't," I yelled back, furiously. Mr. Todd got out one of his razors and shoved me against the wall.

"I said get out," he hissed, putting the blade to my throat. I was furious at myself for asking a stupid question. I didn't want to satisfy Mr. Todd I was fed up being treated like a slave.

"No," I replied, not taking my eyes off him. "No, Benjamin Barker," I added in the same tone. His face was close to mine. All I wanted to do was to kiss him now. He was certainly close enough to touch.

"Mrs. Lovett," he whispered. "Leave me."

"I can't Benjamin you need me to much," I whispered back. He released the razor from my throat and walked away to the window he always stood at. I stared at him for a moment before I wanted to approach him.

"Is that why you said my name, Mr. Barker?" I asked him softly. Silence was the only answer I received. I waited for a while but all he did was stand at the window looking down on the streets of London. I turned to leave then Mr. Todd spoke.

"Yes," he replied, still looking out the window. Silence only answered for me as I stared at Benjamin Barker again, the foolish man who lost everything.

**Fin**

**A/N: **** I hope you have enjoyed the second part to this story. I have had doubts about putting it up but I think it is okay. Although there are some parts that are OOC (the bit in the middle) but anyway please read and review! **


End file.
